the ultimate nin (NARUTO VS AZE)
by Ayody16
Summary: THE ULTIMATE NIN-(Naruto Vs Aze) Chapter 1 - The beginning In summary this story is about Senju Aze, the son of Senju Minato (the container of the 10 tailed demon wolf and also the riakage) and Uchiha Kushina (the wife of Minato and Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed demon)
1. Chapter 1

**_THE ULTIMATE NIN-(Naruto Vs Aze)_**

**_Chapter 1 - The beginning_**

_ In summary this story is about Senju Aze, the son of Senju Minato (the container of the 10 tailed demon wolf and also the riakage) and Uchiha Kushina (the wife of Minato and Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed demon)_

**_SMALL LEMON_**

Minato woke up in the middle of the night feeling terribly hot. Hmmm… you feel it too, Minato? Asked Minato's bijuu

What do you mean? Replied Minato

Don't act innocent… wake her up and get down to business said the latter

Okay. Minato starts to kiss the sleeping Kushina by his side who wakes up and replies to his kiss surprised at Minato's kiss intensity.

Minato's right hand goes to her left chest grabbing her breast, Kushina moans and dips her hand in side his boxer bring out a gigantic dick Minato deeps it into her and Kushina cries out with joy. Unknown to them Kyuubi was ovulating same with kushina and juubi was Cuming so was Minato

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

Minato! Minato! Minato! Where are you screamed Kushina at the top of her lungs, minato rushes quickly to his love. What's wrong love? He asked

Im 2 weeks pregnant! She said and kissed him

Mitchew, minato hissed.

Thought it was something impor… **_WHAT!? _** Minato was speechless with mouth opened.

What's wrong? Are you not happy. She asked

Im going to be a father . minato said before fainting

**_30 MINUTES LATER IN THE HOSPITAL_**

Hmmm… what do you think of about our future child minato? asked the imprisoned.

What? are you crazy? He is my son! Said the prisoner to the caged

Hehehe… minato you should thank me and Kyuubi in your wife, your son will be a mass of walking chakra. said juubi

What do you mean? asked the Jinchuriki

In the heat of you and your wife's sensation my chakra and Kyuubi got in-between now your son will be a human made up of chakra! his hair will be chakra

OMG! Wait you mean my son will be a half-breed? Asked minato

Yeah… im so lucky to be a dad… aint i? said the juubi teasing minato

Don't count on it, he is my son and mine alone!

**_9 MONTHS LATER_**

A knock on the door

Come in

Riakage emergency your wife is in la labor!

What? In a blink of an eye minato was in the hospital with the use of the jutsu that helped make him Raikage **_HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU (flight of the thunder god)_**

My love im here with you don't be afraid. minato said.

Minato we havnt thought of a name for our child…

Hmmmmm… if it's a boy…Aze…A girl…before he finished his sentence he saw his wife was covered with an aura of red chakra kushina who gave a hard push sending minato flying.

And a young baby or lets say human-wolf looking baby with red chakra body and a tail was out of kushina

My baby boy said kushina with tears of joy

Minato recovering from the flight walked up to the fire looking human baby wolf with a smile on his face carried his SON…

His face turning red immediately minato threw the baby up and started to shout… My hand! My hand! My hand!l blowing air from his mouth onto his burning hands

Kushina who was already in stage 4 of her transformation (i.e having 4 tails) saw this and quickly caught the baby with one of her tails and using another to knock minato out.

**_5 YEARS LATER_**

DAMN TAU-SAN YOU ARE TOO STRONG,CAN I EVER BEAT? SAID Aze angrily.

If I was beaten easily do you think I would be the Raikage? replied minato

But at least let me just hit you even though once

Lets get on with the fight. Said Minato running towards Aze with 2 kunais in hand.

Aze throws 5 shurikens at Minato aiming his vital organs Minato dodges the in coming attack, teleports behind Aze, gives him a knock on the head, whispered too slow, teleports in front of Aze as Aze turned to see who gave him a knock then blows Aze slightly, Aze changes into a log of wood.

A replacement. Said minato.

Aze comes from below Minato and cuts him on the leg with a kunai.

Yes I hit you, I hit you, I hit you. Said Aze dancing around . Puff was heard, Aze's joy was cut short when he realized that it was a clone he attacked. Ooooh… not fair Tau-san. Barked Aze.

What's not fair? Minato asked. As he came into the view of Aze.

The fact that you can create a clone and I cant. Aze said

I didn't say you shouldn't use clone did i? asked Minato.

Well no, I don't know how to create a clone Sasuke tried to teach me but I just couldn't get it, his father said it was bcos I had too much chakra and I should try learning the **_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU (SHADOW CLONE TECH)_**. BUT he didn't want to teach me, he said it wasn't in his place to do so.

Hmmm… I understand but I don't think you can learn it. Teased Minato.

Of cause I can get it please tau-san? Aze begged giving Minato his cute babyish pleading eye.

You know I would do almost anything 4 you if you do that. Said Minato who then explained the concept of the jutsu and showed him how it was done. After about 30 minutes of continues failure by Aze he managed to create 5 bushins.

I did it tau-san. Yelled Aze.

So I see, try increasing the number of bushins pump in more chakra. Minato said.

Okay. Aze said and screamed **_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU _**creating thousands of clones.

We did it, we did it, give me 5, give me 10. Aze and his clones said shaking hands and playing around.

Now Aze this is the most important part, minato said. In dispelling the clones, do not dispel at once dispel gradually.

Okay tau-san. Chorused all the Azes. But who said anything about dispelling? Asked all the Azes, giving Minato a mischievous smile and squeezing their hands as if getting ready to beat the hell out of someone.

What do you mean? Asked Minato. before realizing what Aze meant. Oooh no you don't taking to his heels and being pursued by thousands of Azes. Stop this rough play this minute Aze! Minato shouted as he was running before teleporting away as he was almost caught by the army of Azes.

Damn cheat using an S-rank jutsu to escape. Well he'll be back and I'll be waiting, but for now, am going to train till my content said the army.

All the Azes said turned back to go back to the training spot of the house and announcing _TRAING THINGS ON POINT NO DISTURBANCE._


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE ULTIMATE NIN (NARUTO VS AZE)**_

_**CHAPTER 2- getting ready for the academy**_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Aze woke up feeling happy about the previous day.

**FLASH BACK**

Aze I come in peace, lets make a deal. Minato said.

Am listening. Aze replied

Im gonna teach you some other forms of kage bushin also some other things about it in exchange for _my freedom in my house._

Deal.

_After hours and hours of training Aze had learnt numerous things in just one day like different __**kage bushin barrage**__**, **__improved his taijutsu among other things._

_But Aze wanted to go a little mischievous so he sent some of his clones to attack Minato when he wasn't paying attention still he managed to dodge the attack but not totally and __**puff**____was heard._

Smartass. Aze whispered

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I cant wait to go and train today. shouted Aze as he jumped put of bed.

Nah. You are not training today, you are visiting. Kushina said to Aze who hadn't noticed her come in.

Visiting who? Aze asked.

People, so get your little butt into the bath tube and tidy up I'll be waiting in the kitchen.

Hai. Aze replied. Went into his bathroom and freshened up.

_**ONE HOUR LATER (AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND)**_

Holla. Kushina said to her family.

Holla. They replied.

Kushina, how are you doing? Mito asked.

Fine mum, sorry I havnt visited for sometime now, I have been busy taking care of my family. Kushina said.

Apology accepted, and who do we have here again? My grandson, come to grandma. Mito said to Aze.

Holla. Aze said.

Holla. You've grown much bigger since the last time I saw you. How are you? Mito asked.

Great ma.

_After all the pleasantries Aze saw Sasuke training in the play ground of the Uchiha so he went to meet him._

Holla. Aze said.

Holla Aze. Sasuke replied.

I see you are training mind if I join? Aze asked.

Nope, pick up some kunais there am training ma aim, dad said its very important to have a very good aim. Sasuke said.

Okay but beware my aim is better than the last time. Aze said.

We'll see about that.

_So on and on the two boys went throwing kunais and shurikens at the target on a tree about 50meters away._

Well you didn't lie about your aim, you've gotten better than before. Sasuke said.

Yeah you are not bad yourself, why don't we go into a little spar? Aze asked.

No problem. Sasuke said going into his taijutsu stance.

Aze runs to Sasuke and the spar began.

_2 hours later the two boys were lying on the grass and commenting on each other._

So you finally learnt bushin? Sasuke asked

Yeah, your dad was right, I couldn't learn ordinary clone because of my chakra.

Well the clone really looked real, I would have loved to learn it but my dad said it could be dangerous to me.

So did mine, he said I shouldn't go around teaching just anyone, that it is a forbidden jutsu which could be injurious to people.

Yeah. Sasuke said.

Aze come on lets get going, its late already. Kushina called out.

Hai… but promise we'll be back tomorrow. Pleaded Aze.

Okay, now come on lets go.

Okay, see you tomorrow Sasuke take care. Aze said.

You too.

**A MONTH LATER (AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND)**

_Naruto, (who was told by Aze that he went to the Uchiha house everyday_ _to train) Aze and Sasuke were in the Uchiha play ground training like they_ _normally did since the past one month when Fusaku, Sasuke father came_ _in._

You three have certainly improved more than I expected. He said.

Thanks dad.

Thanks for the compliments sir. Aze and Naruto chorused

Its no compliment, just take a look at the target boards over there even at 50meters distance none of you missed though not all is 100% accurate but this is very good, even your taijutsu is excellent Sasuke with tactics and power like a Uchiha that u really are, Aze with strength and speed while Naruto with speed. You all are prodigies of your clans. I can see a great friendship btw you three keep it up. Fusaku said and excused himself.

Well lets see who is better in aim and taijutsu, whose in? aze asked.

I! sasuke and Naruto said.

The three boys stood up and started battling and went on and on and on till Kushina had to drag Aze home by the ear.

**2 MONTHS LATER (AT THE SENJU HOUSE)**

Aze, do you want to start the academy this year? Minato asked.

Hai! Aze shouted.

Okay, start getting ready because academy resumes next week, I will give your mum the list of things you will need.

Hai. Aze said excitedly.

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

Aze lets go shopping, your dad has told me everything you will need for the academy, my little boy is starting the academy im so proud of you Aze. Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

Thank you mum, lets get going.

**AT THE NINJA STORE**

Have you ever been here Aze? Kushina asked as she open the door to a very large ninja store.

No. Aze said with his eyes wide opened as he came into this fairytale store which had all kinds of weapons, scrolls, cloths anything a ninja could possibly need. He didn't even know where to start surfing from.

Come down Aze and stop turning your neck if you don't wanna have neck pain. Kushina said smiling and remembering doing the same thing when she was his age in this same place.

_After what seemed like forever for Kushina they came out of the store with an army of bags filled with variety of things they had bought._

_All other preparations were made and training by Aze, Naruto and Sasuke. With Aze as the best in spar, Sasuke the best in aim and leaving Naruto saying that it was because he didn't start together with them but will soon caught up with them._

**THE D'DAY**

_Aze had awoken as early as 3am and couldn't sleep anymore so he went to the field to exercise himself to sleep after a madden exercise he went to sleep a little as he shut his eyes to sleep Minato came into his room to wake him up to start preparing for his first day at school._

Damn, now im tired. Aze muttered.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Aze my son has grown up, I want to be the one to take him to school today. Kushina said with tears of joy.

No im taking him to school. Minato said.

No I will. Kushina said sending killing intent to Minato.

Nal I will. Minato said returning the intent.

Minato! You'll get it_. As Kushina was about to lunch at Minato, Minato quickly grabbed Aze and teleported._

_**MINATO! **_You will come back to this house, wont you? And I'll be waiting. Kushina shouted.

Here we are Aze, I gotta go now take care and be good. Minato said before teleporting away.

Wow, what a ride, tau-san really enjoys, one minute I was at home and the next I am here. **Here in the front of the academy gates.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE ULTIMATE NIN-(NARUTO Vs AZE)

CHAPTER 3 – academy jambites

Here i am at the front of the academy gates, (on top, a banner which read WELCOME TO KUMOGAKURE ACADEMY)  
I am making a promise this minute that i shall train my self harder than ever and be the greatest shinobi ever. Said Aze to him self before going through the academy gate where he met a teacher.  
Holla Genma-sensei where is the class for jambites? Asked Aze.  
Oh... Holla Aze, its the 3rd class by you left. Replied Genma.  
Thanks a lot. Aze side before running towards the direction given.

IN THE CLASSROOM

As Aze stepped into the room he saw a large room with chairs which could accommodate at least 200 students. Only 20 students had arrived and a teacher in the class.  
Holla there gaki, what's your name. Said Iruka with a kind voice.  
Holla, my name is Aze, Senju Aze. The younger man replied.  
Iruka with eyes opened and was about to bow in front of Aze before from behind, came a Yell.  
Aze! How are you doing! you didnt tell me you were starting the academy this year. Shouted Naruto as he ran towards Aze.  
Holla Naruto, do you expect me to shout at the top of my lungs that i was starting the academy this year? Asked Aze before they could chat more a teacher appeared.  
Settle down, settle down everyone. Said Orochi.  
Everyone went to sit. Aze, naruto and sasuke who just arrived went to sit together.  
My name is Orochi and my colleague here is Iruka we are going to be your senseis through your time in the academy.  
I'll be taking you everything that has to do with training while Iruka would be taking you guys history of great shinobi's through out the ninja world and everything you should know as a ninja. Orochi said.  
I'll take it 4rm here. Iruka said.  
The first half of each term will be used by me to teach your young brains while the other half you already know. ( he went on and on even Orochi fell asleep)

A WEEK AFTER HALF OF THE TERM

You've been taught about kunais and shurikens, senbons and the likes, here in the fields is where the practical aspect is gonna be done, for this term you will be taught on weapons and their usage while next term we'll go into taijutsu the remaining two years you'll spend in academy will be on genjutsu and ninjutsu. Orochi said to the eager looking pupils.  
After showing them how to throw kunai accurately from a range of 30 meters he gave some kunais to them to practice.  
Here you go sasuke you have 3 tries. Orochi said.  
Troublesome...This is a piece of cake. Sasuke said as he threw the 3 kunais at the same time. The three of them landed at the middle point while the accuracy meter wrote accuracy 100%.  
Orochi's jaws went to the ground and a group of fan girls gathered around the Uchiha.  
Here you go Aze 3 tries. Orochi said.  
Aze took the 3 kunais threw them up a little and simultaneously he grabbed and threw each of them with an inch distance btw them, the kunais hitting the middle spot also the accuracy meter showed 100%.  
Uchihas and Senjus will they ever change? Thought Orochi.  
Next,  
Uzumaki Naruto step forward you have 3 tries, dnt have to... Before Orochi could finish his statement 3 kunais were flying in the air hitting the board with 99.9%.  
Hyger Neji showed his skill earning 89%, the rest of the class ranging from 20% - 60%.

TIME-FLYS  
(FINAL YEAR OF ACADEMY)

You all are going to be tested so as to know your chakra affliction.  
This is a special type of paper, fuse your chakra into it, if it turns wet, then your element is water.  
If it burns to ashes then you have fire element.  
If it turns to earth you have earth element, if it squeezes you have lightening and if it slices into two, you have wind, now everyone concentrate your chakra into it.  
Nara Shikamaru's paper turned wet, Uzumaki Naruto's paper cut into two, Uchiha Sasuke's paper squeezed then to everyone's surprise it turned into ashes.  
If your paper does two or more what i said then you have more than one element. Orochi said.  
Senju Aze's paper sliced and squeezed.  
In total 3 students had 2 chakra element, most students had raiton, 2 had fuuton, 10 had doton, about 20 suiton and about 11 others had katon.  
This is great. Orochi said after his calculation.  
hmmmm...These stupid kids will help me in plans to get those damn scrolls . He said wickedly

Minato woke up the following morning feeling tired and lazy. He went out of bed and got ready to go to his office. As usual, he met his food on the dinning table, he went out after taking a bite of his sandwich. The clouds were dark outside and he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
At the Raikage's office, Minato got himself busy doing his paper work. When he was halfway with them, he went into another chamber to do what was considered the most boring part of being a kage, baby-sitting the counselors. Although minato was angry about baby-sitting them, he was happy that he was free from the pile of paper works, later in the evening, while minato was going home, he met his ex-student Hatake Kakashi and his ANBU team coming to meet him, he was shocked when he was informed that his son Aze among 3 other children had been kidnapped by kiri-nins.  
The Raikage was furious and asked kakashi and his team consisting of Maito Guy and a Hyuga to assist him find the kidnapers.  
Immediately, kakashi knew what to do. 'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU- summoning tech' kakashi said as he summoned Pakkun, one of his famous ninja dogs.  
What do you want kakashi-kun? Pakkun asked.  
I want you to track some kiri-nins, they kidnapped the Raikage's son! Kakashi replied.  
They went this way. Pakkun said after sniffing the air and sensing the kiri-nins chakra.  
After running for 5hours, they saw some almost faded footsteps which they decided was washed away by the rain because it had been raining for about 2 hours. Finally, they saw the enemies taking shed with the prisoners in a cave near a stream.  
They are not ordinary kiri-nins. Kakashi said breaking the silence. They are missing-nin from kirigakure my guess is somebody sent them or they are doing this under the order of kiri kage to strike a deal wit him like them quit being chased by hunter-nin.  
Almost immediately three kunais landed in front of them and exploded because of the paper bomb tagged on it but before the explosion they had jumped backwards.  
I thought you said we weren't followed? Hanzo asked one of his subordinates.  
Stay away from us, nins of the cloud, we are only doing our job. Hanzo said facing the cloud ninjas.  
As the Raikage of the cloud and a father, it is my job to get those kids back. Minato replied as he drew out a kunai. And i will do anything to get them back even if i need to kill you.  
Hahaha. Hanzo laughed and then said that is if you can pull it off. Then he looked at his subordinates and said take the kids away, i will meet you soon, wont be long wit these guys.  
After his surbordinates had gone, hanzo brought out his dagger from a pouch hanging on his back.  
Minato was the first to attack, he ran forward, brought forward his right hand and made Rasengan then with his left hand he threw a kunai at hanzo, which hanzo dodged by moving his head sideways.  
Is that all you've got? Hanzo asked teasing Minato.  
Minato said nothing but smiled and did HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU. Not what i expected from you, eat this RASENGAN! Minato shouted as he appeared behind hanzo.  
Hanzo didnt understand what happened but he did the sheep handseal and summon a huge salamander that appeared behind him making Minato hit it with his RASENGAN.  
Minato hit the salamander with his RASENGAN causing a slight explosion which made Minato jump backwards to his surbordinates. Minato yelled at the hyuga, we will keep him busy.  
Hai, Minato-sama. The hyuga said leaving them behind.  
Thats right, he is Senju Minato, the current hokage of Kumogakure and that jutsu the other time was the flying raijin. Hanzo said to himself.  
He is the legendary Hanzo the salamander that made Jiraya-sensei and his team Legendary sannins because they almost killed him in the battle against him, darn it i never could compete with Jiraya-sensei without using the flying raijin. Minato thought.  
Its all makes sense. Hanzo said still thinking. The kunai he threw at me was probably marked wit the flying thunder god seal, he knew he could get close to me wit that jutsu so he threw it at me deliberately.  
We could take him down easily if we attack together. Minato said to kakashi and guy.  
Thats if the will attack as a team, these two rivals, but atleast they will create an opening for me to place a seal on him. Minato thought.  
Kakashi attacked first charging at hanzo armed with a kunai in both hands. Hanzo evaded all of kakashi's attacks with his dagger then kakashi threw smoke bombs on the floor making hanzo jump back and before Hanzo landed, guy came in the air screaming Hanzo merely ducked and tied guy's right leg with the chain attached to his dagger, pulled him and kicked him in the stomach not knowing that he was opened to Minato's up coming attack.  
As Minato was getting close, he was attacked by the salamander hanzo had summoned earlier making Minato fall onto the ground  
that was great. Hanzo said complimenting his salamander.. He said after making the snake handseal.  
The salamander opened its mouth emitting a fog of poison which filled the area. Hanzo, was wearing a air filter mask which made his poison powerless against him.  
Minato was quick to make a space-time barrier and teleported the poison fog into another dimension.  
Hanzo had already left thinking he had killed them. Minato, kakashi and guy went after hanzo but found the hyuga on their way.  
Where is hanzo? Did u see him? Minato asked.  
I saw him go further into the forest. The hyuga said.  
We have to follow him and get the kids. Minato said.  
I caught the two surbordinates when they were answering the call of nature a while ago and took them down, i saw hanzo coming from a distance with my byakugan and hid with the kids inside an underground. I was just coming to look out for hanzo when you found me.  
So, are the kids safe? Kakashi asked  
yeah. Replied the hyaga.  
And my son? Minato asked.  
He is alright, they all are. The hyaga said.  
They took the kids and went back to Kumogakure.

WEEKS LATER

Today there is going to be a quick spar between you all so im going to group you all in twos. Orochi said.  
After the rest had battled it was left with two more battles which everyone wanted to watch.  
The 2nd to the last match for today Naruto Vs Choji. Remember taijutsu, 2nd round ninjutsu 3rd round if any will be Genjutsu. START.  
Both Naruto and Choji got into their taijutsu stance with naruto giving the signal for Choji to attack him.  
Choji runs towards him, throws several blows naruto evades it quite easily and attacks with his left leg rather faster than normal taking Choji by surprise who had got kicks on his face, chest, body and face again which sent him flying.  
You can call it the SNAKE VENOM i call it your greatest nightmare. Naruto said as he dropped his feet gently.  
Choji gets up and runs faster, jumps over an incoming kick from naruto, lands behind him and throws a blow at naruto who skillfully turned to face choji and tactically turns Choji's hand sending the blow back to choji's face and sends him flying again with a double kick by swinging of his leg in two opposite directions.  
I call this TWIN VENOM. Naruto said.  
Now end of 1st round walk up to me you two. Orochi said. Round two START.  
Choji goes through a sequence of handseals and screamed SHURIKEN NO JUTST.  
Naruto replys with his own attack after he does his own handseals and says KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU. His shurikens hit all of choji's shuriken and some goes towards choji who does REPLACEMENT JUTSU, appears behind Naruto with kunai in hand and stabs Naruto who then turns into a wood with a paper bomb tagged on it. Fortunately it was a bomb with a very low velocity which threw choji away and gave Naruto the win.  
Thats a good fight and now for our last spar Uchiha Sasuke Vs Senju Aze. Come up here, you know the rules. Orochi said.  
Round one, taijutsu. START.  
Sasuke looks at Aze with a calm face and awaits him, also Aze with an eager face waiting for Sasuke's attack. After a few seconds, Aze runs towards Sasuke knowing Sasuke would not attack first since he was the kind of guy who always measured his opponent's movements before countering or he attacking.  
Aze attacks with a blow at Sasuke who returns Aze with a kick, Aze does a back flip to evade the attack and swings his leg towards Sasuke's ankle, Sasuke jumps up and throws a kunai at Aze who barely moved his head to dodge the kunai.  
Aze stands on his feet with a calculating face with his hands which forms the shape X to block the bicycle kicks done by Sasuke against him. Knowing that Sasuke's attack was more on aiming the vital parts rather than speed Aze knew he had the upper hand. So he dropped his hand swiftly moved below Sasuke, goes behind him and kicks him up, jumps up to where Sasuke was and attempts to kick him down but Sasuke pushed him away and they dropped to the ground.  
Speed against me? Thats so you Aze, well I've got an ace, what do you think of speed and aim? Sasuke said as he runs very fast towards Aze.  
Aze dodges Sasuke's punch went behind him and kicked him up again.  
Well i think its not good enough. Aze replied as he kicks Sasuke a little higher before he blows him and kicks him back to the ground and Sasuke charged into wood !  
Uchiha Sasuke! Orochi shouted.  
Sorry sensei but you dont expect me to take that attack do yo? Sasuke asked.  
Round two ninjutsu. START!  
This time Sasuke started his handseal sequence first and said MANIPULATED SHURIKEN TECH as he sends several large and small shurikens at Aze who dodges them but to his surprise they turned and came from behind, immediately Aze finished his handseals he said SHOUTEN NO JUTSU (GREAT CLONE EXPLOTION) which caused a small scale explosion, Aze appeared behind Sasuke completing another set of handseals and said SENJU AZE RENDAN (SENJU AZE COMBO)  
creating 6 shadow clones, two kicked Sasuke up, two hit him higher in mid-air, the last two sent him down to the ground and Aze hit him as he hit the ground.  
A clone. And at Aze's neck a kunai held by Sasuke from behind him.  
Im not stupid you know Aze? He asked.  
Neither am i? Aze replied smiling.  
Its a dra... Before Orochi could complete his sentence there was a PUFF sound and smoke, when the smoke cleared Aze was seen pointing a kunai behind Sasuke.  
KAGE BUSHIN by an acad student? Orochi said in dismay meanwhile all the other students' jaws were on the ground while Sasuke was busy murmuring curse words.  
DAYS LATER AT THE UZUMAKI COMPOUND

Aze u really gave it to sasuke hard with no mercy. Said a group of fan girls who gathered around Aze and Naruto.  
It was just a spar nothing more dont make a big deal out of it. Said Aze  
To think we thought he was unbeatable what a disgrace to the Uchiha name. Said one of the fan girls.  
Naruto who hadn't said a word was lost in thoughts. How come they always get the glory, the fame and all the attention. To think of it sasuke lost to Aze and he still has more attention than i do. I need to get stronger by all means. He thought.  
Yes that reminds me, Aze that bushin jutsu you did, it isnt ordinary is it? Cos it looked so real it even fooled Orochi-sensei. Asked Naruto.  
No it isn't, it is a forbidden jutsu. Replied Aze.  
What! You know a forbidden jutsu? Asked one of the girls excitedly.  
Yeah. He replied.  
Why is it forbidden? I didnt see any side effect after you did it. Said Naruto.  
Well it is forbidden for other people but not for me bcos it requires a lot of chakra to perform and that's what i have in excess. Replied Aze.  
Well can you teach me? Naruto asked.  
I dont knw... I dont want... Any trouble since it is a...  
Dont worry for your information the Uzumaki clan is known for its large chakra and life force so we are cool. Let us go to the field behind the house. Said Naruto.  
Okay. Aze said.  
Aze, Naruto, and the group of chatter box girls went behind the house to a large spacious play ground which had a small stream, some rocky place, a clear ground for fire jutsu practice and grassland for spar among others.  
Wow... Naruto your play ground is real big commented one of the girls.  
Thanks. Naruto said feeling proud.  
Now lets get down to business. Said Aze Before explaining how the jutsu works, and all the procedures to it.  
Naruto being a true prodigy of the Uzumaki clan managed to get the jutsu after about 50tries.  
Nice Naruto now try not to use too much chakra and use much chakra to create 100clones. Said Aze.  
What are you saying? Asked Naruto in confusion.  
I mean try not to use too much chakra per clone and use much chakra that will enable you to create at least a 100clones. Explained Aze.  
You are belittling me Aze, you wanna knw how much chakra i have? Well then beat this KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU Naruto shouted with full force with little traces of chakra being visual on his hands and a loud puff was heard when the dust died down hundreds of Narutos filled the field.  
Hehehe...What do you think Aze? They all said in chorus.  
Great...Now this is the most important part, to dispel...Said Aze but was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a loud YEAH I KNOW, followed by another loud puff with smoke everywhere and a falling Naruto was seen when the smoke died down.  
Ouch that most hurt, u said you know what? Asked Aze who didnt get any reply from the already sleeping Naruto who just got hit by what seemed to be a massive train of tiredness from the dispelling of the clones.


	4. Chapter 4

**_THE ULTIMATE NIN-(NARUTO Vs AZE)_**

**_CHAPTER 4 – training for acad exams _**

**_TWO DAYS LATER IN THE ACADEMY_**

Hmmmm... Which should i use to carryout my work? The Uchiha? No no he is too smart he would figure me out. The Senju? He is also smart but i can handle him also he knows the KAGE BUSHIN it would be a piece of cake for him once i train him a little. The Uzumaki? He is good at spying but this isn't just any task... I think i would train both the Senju and the Uzumaki when im through then i will choose. Thought Orochimaru.

I know what to do. I'll be giving them different exercises and better jutsu training no one will suspect a thing thank God this week is for jutsu learning. But i must carryout my plan soon.

Sensei you just left us in the field jogging and came to seat here, wont you teach us any thing today? Asked Kiba reviving Orochi from his thoughts.

Oh sorry i forgot lets go...He apologized.

Gather around everyone. I must say you all are doing great but i have noticed that some of you have been lazy, feeling to big to work out.

All eyes went to a certain Nara kid named Shikamaru.

No no not shikamaru. Said Orochi. I mean Uzumaki Naruto and Senju Aze. So from today you too will be severely trained as punishment for being lazy to set an example for lazy students like you. Said Orochi.

What? But...

No buts Aze, obey with no complaint. Said Orochi. Now you two go over to that side and start jogging round the field a 100times. Orochi said.

Yes sensei. They said.

Also you must not finish a lap no later than 5minutes. Added Orochi.

Thats impossible! Shouted the two boys.

It is and you are gonna do it. If you finish later than 5minutes you'll start again from the beginning, and no buts. Concluded Orochi.

Sasuke who was smiling in side happy that Aze was being punished since he was still angry about the previous spar results between him and his cousin not knowing his cousin was being trained.

That rest of you i will start teaching you how to use your elements. Said Orochi.

Your exams will be mainly on how good you are in elemental jutsu so you better listen and learn well. For this training you will be taught by i and 2 other senseis cos i dont know the whole 5 elements. Suddenly there was a smoke and 2 men appeared.

Are we late Orochi? They asked.

Nah. Right on time, these are Asuma and Kakashi, they will be teaching you FUUTON and RAITON control respectively the rest i will take on.

Holla. Chorus the students.

Holla. Replied the students.

Lets get started RAITON users follow me. Said Kakashi.

Hai. Replied most of the students.

FUUTON users follow me. Said Asuma.

Hai. Replied three students.

Damn not again Orochi only two? Asked Asuma.

No three, the third one is receiving punishment for being lazy. Said Orochi.

You'll have to release him he is my student now.

Nah, he is very lazy but dont worry i have got an idea. Said Orochi.

What? Asked Asuma.

He knows the KAGE BUSHIN JUTSU, his clone can be training with you. Orochi said.

He is lazy and he knows the KAGE BUSHIN? Neva heard of that. But no problem, send his clone over to my training spot. Said Asuma.

Okay. Orochi said.

Aze, Naruto come here. Said Orochi.

Yes sensei?

Aze you have two afflictions rights? He asked.

Yes sir, FUUTON and RAITON.

Okay, summon 2 BUSHINS send one to Asuma and the other to Kakashi they are over there tell them i sent you. Said Orochi.

Hai, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU. Aze summons two clones which go towards the other groups.

And you Naruto...Hmmm...You cant do the kage bushin what would i do now. Asked Orochi.

I can do _kage bushin_ sensei. Naruto said.

You can? Nice what element do you have? Orochi said.

FUUTON. He replied.

Wind? Oh i forgot. Send a bushin to Asuma over there and you two go back to your punishment.

Naruto summons a clone which goes to Asuma both Aze and Naruto go back to their punishment while Orochi goes to teach his group leaving a bushin to watch the two boys.

**_2 WEEKS LATER_**

You guys are doing great. Said kakashi to his students. You have mastered raiton to the point that i can now teach you some RAITON jutsus.

Sasuke though you had to interchange classes with i and Orochimaru and you are still as good as you are, speaks well of you, keep it up. Commended Kakashi.

Hai. Replied sasuke.

Now back to business, i am going to show you one of my trade mark, my signature jutsu, i dont expect any of you to get it at all but i just wanna see how good you really are. Watch closely i rarely repeat myself. Said Kakashi.

After the necessary handseals, bolts of lightening appeared and _CHIDORI_ was heard.

Give it a try.

After many tries and failures Kakashi noted that 3 got the handseals correctly but only 2 where able to create lightening before it died down.

Excellent, i never expected any of you to get it to this point, you two I'll teach you more on the jutsu later if you are lucky you would learn it but for now lets stay on D-level jutsus. Watch closely. After performing some handseals the shuriken Kakashi was holding started showing signs of electric current around it then it was thrown towards a tree and Kakashi said **_RAITON: RAISHURIKEN NO JUTSU (LIGHTNING SHURIKEN TECH)_**

After the lightning in the shuriken died down the part in which the shuriken hit showed signs of loss of moisture to the lightning.

As you have observed this jutsu drains the opponent of his body moisture and could make him nub depending on the amount of chakra used. Said Kakashi.

Now try it. He shouted.

Each student brought out a shuriken did the necessary handseals taught to them by Kakashi and tried without success to create lightening chakra around the shuriken.

Raiton is difficult because of three things. It involves shape and nature manipulation. You have to focus on the shape it would be and also the nature which i have been teaching throughout last two weeks so add more effort and you'll have a break through.

**_1 HOUR LATER_**

Good job you all though only 8 of you got it take it as an assignment by the end of the week you must have mastered it. Said Kakashi.

Hai. They all said.

Meanwhile Asuma's students had to battle with the process of piecing a leaf with only their chakra, only Naruto and Aze had got it with the use of 50 bushins each. Though others considered it as cheating but Asuma just ignored their comment and gave them both bottoms up. Both Aze and Naruto had gone half way in the difficult task of slicing a water fall with only chakra and had turned it into a competition.

Good job you all rest a little you may get chakra exhaustion soon. Said Asuma.

Hai. They said.

But a group of boys which consisted of 50Azes and 50Narutos went on and on and on until there was a loud YEAH WE DID IT! Good job to you two. Your next stage is twin chakra kunai usage which is a special training created by me, it is called _Asuma's twin kunai style_. Asuma said.

At Orochimaru side the students with katon and doton where doing very well, also the suiton users but not as the other two.

Orochimaru had been able to teach the katon and doton user five jutsus in two weeks already, the suiton users had learnt the control of water and where ready to learn a jutsu.

Hmmmm... Let me see which jutsu should i teach you? Yeah i know, Orochi did the necessary handseals and said **_SUITON: MEDACHITAGARIYA NO JUTSU (the show-off tech)_** from the stream behind them, water raised which then formed a water lion then Orochi released the tech. This jutsu is a D-level jutsu, but it is regarded as a C-B level jutsu depending on the level of chakra applied. This particular one is mainly used to cause a diversion or decoy against an opponent.

Now practice it and am watching. Orochimaru concluded.

**_30 MINUTES LATER_**

After several trials and failures Orochi decided to explain the concept again.

Listen up, you are not utilizing enough chakra that's why it falls before forming, you need absolute focus, try harder. Orochi said.

Watch me am gonna do the B-level version. Orochi said. Doing the hand seals and saying **_SUITON: MEDACHITAGARIYA NO JUTSU _**creating a solid-liquid lion then changed the last handseal to _tiger_ and said run, the lion started running very fast then he changed the handseal again to _ox _and shouted roar and the lion gave out a loud shockwave roar before shooting out water knocking most of the students off their feet.

Sorry. Orochi said before releasing the tech.

Wow, A nice jutsu. Some students said.

That is SUITON for you. Orochi said.

Now don just stand there attempt the jutsu. He shouted.

In minutes some students had made a cub which was approved by Orochi who told them to practice the jutsu more at home.

But a particular kid was having problems with the jutsu, muttering the word ''troublesome'' every time his lion fell.

Pump in more chakra. Orochi shouted into Shikamaru's ear.

You want more chakra, how about this thought Shikamaru. He then did the handseals, and shouted **_SUITON: MEDACHITAGARIYA NO JUTSU _**creating a matured lion changing the handseal to _tiger_ then _ox_ and he shouted with full force run and roar! The lion ran towards Orochi and gave a loud roar sending shockwaves but Orochi quickly sent chakra to his feet and did handseals and said **_earth release: mud wall _**. from the ground raised a big wall which raised in time to protect him from the incoming water.

Good job Shikamaru! Orochi said giving him a bad eye before saying DID ANY ONE NOTICE STH ABT THAT JUTSU?

Yes sir. Shikamaru, who was on the ground from using 2 much chakra replied.

Even as it is used as an offensive attack it still has its diversion nature. In the sense that when the lion roars, there are two processes, shooting of shockwaves then shooting of the actual water. The shockwave is an offensive diversion bcos it makes the opponent send chakra to his feet making him vulnerable to any other attack like the attack of the water that comes afterwards.

Perfecto! Orochi said.

That's it for today practice it at home by the end of the week you must all be able to create a matured lion without the over use of chakra. Class dismissed. Orochi said.

Hai. They replied and left for home.

The real Aze and Naruto who still went through the punishment of Orochi...Which had made dem far more faster and with greater stamina and agility where doing their usual rounds which had increased to 200 and reduced to 1 minute...

You 2 come here .Said Orochi's clone.

Hai .They said.

By now you would have stopped being lazy, am I right?

Hai...

Okay...Now to the next level, u should thank ur stars i picked you guys bcos wen i finish training u, u will be beta dan most geninz. .Orochi said.

So u Neva really considered us lazy, u just used dat as an excuse .Said Aze.

U r smart, i like dat. Since ur clones do da training with Kakashi and Asuma, here u will have more extensive training...Its a pity I dnt knw wind and lightening jutsu...Bt not to worry nw u av improved on ur speed and endurance. Next u will be sparing each oda non-stop. Ninjutsu and taijutsu together. Take 5minz rest and start Ur spar. Concluded Orochi.

Hai. They replied.

**_9 HOURS LATER AT THE SENJU HOUSE_**

A very tired Aze walks in and greets da eating couple heading straight 4 his room.

Aze arent u eating? Asked kushina.

no tenkz .Said the half sleeping Aze.

Aze. Minato called.

Sir? Aze said. Walks back to the dinning room.

What's wrong? Asked Minato.

Nothing. replied Aze.

What happened, u r no more dat joyful gaki i used to knw, tel me watz wrong? Pleaded Minato.

Am jst very tired, 4rm the training i jst finished. Replied aze.

Just finish? Shouted Minato. Academy closed 4 hours ago dont tel me u where there by urself. Said Minato

No. Well i was selected along side naruto as the class laziest xo we are going through extensive training, said Aze. That reminds me tau-san do u have tips as to how i can improve my chakra usage, endurance and speed? Asked Aze

hmmmm...Well i do, its called the **_GRAVITY SEAL_**. Replied Minato.

The half sleeping Aze lighted up immediately. Tell me abt it tau-san. Said Aze.

Well its a seal dat increases ur body weight up to 30% making u heavier, when done u can not move unless wit chakra, since it makes u heavier, u wil be faster also it increases ur endurance and chakra storage, even chakra control. Said Minato.

Teach me tau-san please? Begged Aze.

Dat wil be later u are already tired.

No am not, am very strong. Aze said jumping up and down.

Okay, okay. Settle down. Minato showed Aze the handseals as slow as he could though he was still very fast, he den placed his now chakra filled hands on Aze's left hand. A mark appeared and Aze went straight to the ground and didnt move taking Minato by surprise.

Hmmm... He z already fast asleep, very strong indeed. commented Minato before carrying a heavy Aze to his room.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Aze woke up feeling beta dan the previous day. And wanted to jump out of bed as he usual does but he couldnt he used al his might but he just couldnt move.

Dont panic, use ur brain Aze wats wrong wit you? Aze told himself.

Oh its dat seal tau-san put on me. Remembering all dat happened the previous night. Now focusing chakra to his feet and hands he slowly stood up falling several times until he stood and then he practiced walking when he was sure he had mastered walking he went to get ready 4 sch.

**_AT THE ACAD_**

Aze who was getting eyes 4rm all direction was wondering why people where looking at him.

Aze! Called out a familiar voice why are you walking like a soldier? asked naruto.

I? I didnt know. He replied then tried to walk beta.

Okay. Letz warm up before sensei arrives.

Okay. Replied Aze.

It didnt take long b4 Aze went straight 4 da ground, breathing heavily.

Aze whats wrong? Its jst da 50th round and you are already tired? Get up! shouted naruto.

I'll try. Aze said getting up slowly and started jogging again.

5minz later orochi was shouting at an extremely exhausted Aze and ordered him to get up. But got ''ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS THIS DAMN GRAVITY SEAL'' as a reply.

Gravity seal? Explain Ur self. Order orochi.

After explaining, Orochi decided to give them 30 minutes break and after dat told dem 2 skip da oda exercise and move unto spar.

Aze who was getting beaten pretty badly was secretly causing him self 4 asking his dad 4 help in da 1st place.


End file.
